


it's not fair for mothers to cry in front of their kids

by nirvanics



Series: the knights of cydonia au (which actually has nothing to do with knights) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanics/pseuds/nirvanics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are constants in the universe. Things that everything leads up to and there's no way but to hold on to the torrential nature of things. Fíli knows how stupid he'll feel afterwards, because this probably isn't the end, but just for a split second, he knows he is very much not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not fair for mothers to cry in front of their kids

He had known it would come; the inevitable moment where he knew his mother was going to cry which wasn’t really fair because Kíli was the one who was better at this, and the latter had been getting teary-eyed himself. Bastard.

But then Dís hugged him with tears streaming down her face and Kíli lowered his head a little and – God, he’d always been so much closer to Kíli and it wasn’t like this was the last time he was seeing either of them – and suddenly his mouth had done a weird thing and his face was wet.

“I’m so proud of you,” Dís whispered, so genuine that it almost knocked the wind out of him. She continued to hug Fíli tight, even though his chest was feeling rather heavy. He wanted to laugh and shrug it off because loads of people got into university and loads of people left home – some people didn’t have the chance for goodbyes – but he had swallowed and patted his mother awkwardly on the back. There was a certain sense of sorrow clouding his head and when his feet finally carried him away from the car, he made sure he didn’t sob. He couldn’t, even if he had the heartbreaking thickness in his throat that he knew only happened when mothers cried in front of their kids.

“Bye! Take care of Kíli!” he called, as the window to Dís’ car rolled down and her and Kíli waved, trying to put on a brave face.

He was fine, really. He just needed a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. I don't really think I'm going anywhere with this. 
> 
> Leaving home is kind of a constant in Fili and Kili's lives, isn't it?
> 
> Again, I have twenty ideas for this, but most of them don't make it past the five hundred word phase.


End file.
